Kai and Jinora, Light as Air
by Cornonjacob
Summary: Jinora's interest in Kai continues to grow as they spend time together. Kai is always there when Jinora is feeling down, or in need of some fun and distraction. But their relationship comes under fire by something more difficult than any airbender test. Tenzin's disapproval. Tenzin tries to push Kai into quitting. For my friend, Mariam, may her soul get run over by this ship.
1. Chapter 1

Jinora had always been a levelheaded and studious girl. But everything changed with her coming of age and the passions and feelings that come with it.

Our story begins in the middle eastern air temple, the new Team Avatar had come back to get a progress report on the training of the new airbenders. Bolin, who had not seen Opal in many days, was particularly eager to return. They reunited, and when nobody was looking, they vanished like the wind.

Bolin and Opal weren't the only ones with another agenda and a need for privacy. Kai was walking with Jinora through the halls of the temple, hoping to raise her spirits after another falling out with her father. Jinora, comforted by his presence and touched by his devotion, decided it was time to make amends with Tenzin.

"Did you hear that?" Kai asked

A rhythmic creaking sound was coming from Opals room. The duo shrugged and assumed that she was doing air push ups, or another method of airbender training. They were about to move on when they suddenly heard a sharp whisper.

"Oh yes, Nuktuk, yes!"

They couldn't ignore the sounds anymore, they quietly went to the doorway into Opals room and peaked through the crack.

Jinora and Kai's innocence bent and distorted like Huan's crappy metal sculpture that was supposed to be hte true art but was actually a poop banana that he could probs sell to sum pretentious prick for 500 bitcoins.

Through that crek in hte doreway, they watched Bolin, dressed in soutern water tribe filthy caveman cloths and stuff undernath Opal, their pelvis's grinding together in unison.

"Nuk-good!" Bolin/Nuktuk Nuk-shouted in pleasure

As Jinora and Kai realized that they were role playing, their faces burned with the intensity of 2 and a half Agni Kai's. Their faces became as red as Zuko's face, whichever side had the scar on it.

Things started making the happen fast, suddenly there were footsteps down the stairs and Jinora and Kai hid behind one of the statues of some old senile guru that did something stupid like not eating shit for 2 hours or living in the air for an unknown amount of time as Tenzin carried a badly injured Bumi down the hall toward the infirmary. He must have have been hurt during the obstacle coarse.

A mischievous smile danced upon Kai's face. If Bumi had been injured during training, all airbenders would have been ordered to stay where they were while Tenzin would have to aTenzin to Bumi's injuries. Everybody would be occupied.

"It looks like Tenzin is Tenzout." Kai whispered seductively into Jinora's ears that were hidden behind her big ass hair.

They kissed. Jinora thought that Kai's lips were as firm as the stance of a constipated master earthbender. She pulled the back as Kai tried to remove her robes.

"Kai, I don't think-" Jinora began, but Kai, in constipated master earthbender style interrupted her

"It's ok Jinora, I promise, I'll make you feel hotter than an Agni...KAI! HAH! BOOM!" Kai erupted like the volcano that killed Ruko because Sozin is a massive dick.

That was when Jinora knew Kai was the one for her, but her fathers teachings still held her back.

"I'm just supposed to be your airbending teacher, we can't do this Kai."

"You're a great airbender teacher, the best I could ask for, but right now, the only bending I want to see you do is over."

And right outside of Opal's room, Kai rode Jinora like a sky bison. Their virgin olive oil spilled all over the floor.

Unbeknowingtingest to them, Opal and Bolin (I mean Nuktuk) had finished an while ago and were watching through hte crack in the door.

"Oh-hoh! Tenzin's not gonna be happy about this!" Nuktuk (I mean Bolin) said in a really queer ptsd voice

And he was probably right because Tenzin was really not fucking happy about this. In fact, Tenzin was downright triple threat furious, because also unbeafvvcknowest to Kai and Jinora, he was at the end of the hall and could see his innocent not really little anymore girl getting pounded harder than fuckin Hasook in Book One of Avatar: The Legend of Korra.

Death was too good for Kai. Tenzin would be sure that he would suffer.

To bee cuntinued


	2. Chapter 2

"The key to being an airbending master is to ignore the aboos of others." Tenzin lectured to the Kai

Kai was being given private lessons from Tenzin. Tenzin seemed to be a little more grumpy than usual, ever since Bumi got super slammed because he sucks at airbending and fucked himself up. Kai sensed that Tenzin angry at him, and was lessoning him as punisment, but Kai couldn't figur out the wry.

"Now then Kai, I'm going to attack you, and you will do noting to defense yourself like and idiot, just like that oone guy who got beaten to death and became the pacifist guru."

And witout hte warning, Tenzin started beating the ever living shit out of Kai. Tenzin abandoned the gentle pacifist ways of Airbending and attacked Kai like Zaheer. Blows rained down Zaeverywhere.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN SCREW MY DAUGHTER WITH HER CONSENT, I THINK NOT YOU MONGREL. YOU CAN'T PULL THIS SHIT HERE BECAUSE LEGEND OF KORRA IS A CHILDRENS SHOW. IF HER AGE IS ON THE CLOCK SHE'S TOO YOUNG FOR THE COCK YOU CRAPPER KING. YOU AREN'T GETTING AIWEI WITH THIS"

And suddenly Kai's knew what this was Kai's face started swelling up and Tenzin grew more violent and savage and more and more like avatar Kyoshi, Kai started having flashbacks of his past. He rememebered hte orfanage, and the bigger boys would molest him and take his shit for all the reasons. He wasn't strong, he couldn't bend or bend over fast enough, and there was only one way he could defend himself. Tenzin was just like those bigger boys, he was bullying Kai and trying to keep him from something that he should have, namely Jinora's underage hormone filled honor muffin. Before he could stop or control himself, Kai began the process to stop the asssalt.

"That's my purse..." Kai whispered to the wind

"Excuse me?" Tenzin queried the small demon child of pimping the eldest grandaughter of avatar Ong

"THAT'S MY PURSE!" Kai screamed as he delivered the bone shattering kick of a slippery street urchin living on the street directly into the center of mass located in Tenzin's 60 year old or so shaved testicles.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!" Kai continued with the passion of 5.75 admiral Zhao's having sex with thh moon

And Kai was safe again as Tenzin writhed on the ground in sheer agony, and shivering with fear that Kai would continue to attack him

Tenzin pleaded "Your omnipotence, P'li-ease have mercy!" he pleaded inbetween his unleashed torrent of tearbending

"Not until you watch Jinora polish my air staff, then we can talk about mercy."

For the rest of the afternoon, while Kya had to use wetterbending to heal his broken balls, Tenzin had to watch Kai and Jinora do all kinds of weird kinky sshit they experammented with that they learned from Lin's diaryea that she kept back when she was dating Tenzin. Kai moaned in pleasure as Jinora rubbed the oil into his staff. He gasped as he was satisfied, and his staff shot open and he slung it in position on his back and flew around in circles to test Jinora's handiwork. And then they had sexual intercourse in front of Tenzin. Kai looked into his eyes the whole time, with the smug look of Varrick as he pulled his latest magnificent scheme while Zhu-Li did the thing. Tenzin was just beginning Tahno how much he had underestimated the kelptomaniac airbending gifted by harmonic converter no parents based boy.

Opal and Bolin watched from a safe distance.

"I told you Tenzin wasn't going to be happy about this." Bolin said

But Opal wasn't listening. She was walking towards Kai. Kai was becoming so based by his proving of his superiority over the bald bearded son of Ong that he started to attract every female in the world, soon to conquer all of them like how the Fire Nation almost did that to the world because Sozin was 2mlgpro, but this time there was no avatar to stop the black hole of sexy that had become Kai because Korra was at the center of it, showing Kai how a real pro bends from her private lessons with the Tahno.

Miles away, the wife of the Dai-Li drill sergeant floated away torwards the vortex. He followed her and stared in horror as she attached herself to the growing mass of lovers, like a new book attaching itself to the library of Wan Shitty Tong the Owl Bastard Spirit. Kai looked the Dai-Li agint and smugly proclaimed

"I guess I am as good as I thought."

To nut bee cuntinued


End file.
